Mr. Jabowski
Mr. Jabowski is the father of Gina Jabowski, as well as Cooter, Bo, and Baby Jabowski. He is also the husband of Mrs. Jabowski and is either the son or son-in-law if Granny Jabowski. He appeared in "Meet the Jabowskis". Biography 11 years ago, Mr. Jabowski and his family were a gang of criminals (and still are). They were on the run from the police, while driving away on a speedboat. The cop chasing them on his boat was a much younger Randall Crawford. In the boat with the family was a 10-year-old, Gina Jabowski, who was scrapbooking. Randall opened fire on the family and Mr. Jabowski picked up Gina and used her as a human shield, getting her shot in the head. Mr. Jabowski assumed she had died and shrugged it off, saying that he and his wife would just have another kid as he discarded her into the ocean. Gina's now comatose body was washed up on shore and rescued by an unknown assailant. 11 years later, Gina would wake up from her coma and not remember anything that happened. She would go back to living her life and eventually become a cop at the very police department her family was on the run from. In "Meet the Jabowskis", Gina would be reunited with her family, when she tracked her family down to the podunk city of Bumfuque, which was coincidentally, right next to Paradise. Mr. Jabowski was very happy to see her again, as was the rest of the family. Mr. Jabowski and the family would avoid going into detail about the "dark day" they lost Gina so that she wouldn't find out what Mr. Jabowski did to her. Gina got along really well with Mr. Jabowski as they were similar in personality. Mr. Jabowski was also really rough and tumble, just like her. Mr. Jabowski told Gina that when she was a little girl, she acted like a stereotypical girly-girl and he was sure she was one of his "coward sperm". Mr. Jabowski explained that in order to avoid any of his children being cowards, he would hold his ballsack over an open flame to "scare the coward sperm out" before having sex. Now that he sees the woman Gina became, he's sure she was one of the brave ones. Gina said that she was never going to leave and was going to stay with the family. Mr. Jabowski was so happy about this that he called for a celebration. The celebration was the entire family robbing a liquor store. Gina was appalled by this and didn't want to rob the store because she was a cop. Gina didn't tell them she used to be a cop but she did say that she didn't want to do evil. Mr. Jabowski told Gina that it was a cop who shot her when she was a kid. Gina was terrified by this and changed her mind about being good so she became evil and robbed the liquor store with them. Soon after, The Jabowski Family robbed a bank in Paradise, which got Paradise P.D. to show up. Randall had no idea how to react to Gina being a villain and revealed to her family that she was a cop. Mr. Jabowski told Gina that she had to take a side. Mr. Jabowski recognized Randall as the cop who shot Gina as a child and Randall realized that Gina was the girl he shot 11 years ago and admitted to this, which got Gina to get ready to kill him with a gun. However, Randall triggered a flashback of the event and suddenly, Gina was able to remember the entire incident, perfectly. This meant that she learned about how Mr. Jabowski used her as a human shield. Gina turned around and got ready to kill her father. Mr. Jabowski apologized for using Gina as a human shield for a bullet shot by a cop and swore he would never do it again. Gina shot at him and he used his wife as a human shield. As Gina continued firing at him, Mr. Jabowski shielded himself with all the other family members and fled. The wounded family followed him and escaped the bank. Seconds after they left, Mr. Jabowski slipped back in and snatched a briefcase full of money and left for real. Mr. Jabowski was never caught and so he and his family got away with stealing the money. Gina learned that she didn't like her family and she should be good instead of evil. So, she joined Paradise P.D. again and Randall couldn't be happier. Gina cut off all connections with her family after that. Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Jabowski Family Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Christians